1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resin laminate having a polycarbonate type resin and a polyolefin type resin firmly adhering to each other, which has excellent mechanical properties, perfume preservability, permeability resistance, chemical resistance, hygienic characteristic, etc.
2. Prior Art
Polycarbonate type resins and polyolefin type resins are both resins well known in the art, and they have been also well known to be used widely for sheets and films.
Although a polycarbonate type resin has excellent mechanical properties, heat resistance, cold resistance, perfume preservability, and hygienic characteristic, it is inferior in permeability resistance, chemical resistance, and environmental stress crack resistance. On the other hand, a polyolefin type resin has excellent permeability and chemical resistance, and hence it has been desired to have a laminate having the advantages of both of the polycarbonate type resin and polyolefin type resin.
For this purpose, because polycarbonate type resins and polyolefin type resins do not have good adhesiveness with each other, various methods for improvement thereof have been proposed in the prior art. For example, the method of using an adhesive has been known. Further, Japanese Patent Publication No. 15464/1985 discloses a multi-layer laminate structure comprising a modified polyolefin layer grafted with maleic anhydride and a polycarbonate layer.
However, these prior art techniques, to the best of our knowledge, have not been fully satisfactory with respect to the molding method and adhesiveness.